Thinking Out Loud - A Musical Fanfic
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Shin-Woo and Jeremy are headed to the sunny state of California for Nyu and Tae Kyung's wedding. The trip brings up old emotions and when the pair meets some of Nyu's new friends, it creates new ones. Is a happy ending waiting for Shin-Woo and Jeremy? This is a musical fanfic, and my first attempt at one so, please read the author's note at the beginning. Shin-Woo/OC, Jeremy/OC
1. Invisible Man

This is my first attempt at a musical fanfic... so please be patient as I am trying to get a feel for how I can make this read smoothly and still get the images I am wanting to convey.

Basically, if it is in italics it is being sung. Much like a musical you would watch on TV. If I could write dance sequences, they would probably be in here as well. :)

So have youtube or Spotify ready, so you can listen to the songs in each chapter and get a feel for the chapter itself!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shin-Woo stood in the line to get his ticket and passport checked. His black sneakers squeaking on the smooth tile.

"Hyung!" Jeremy called to the older, dark-haired man standing in front of him in the line. "This sweater makes me itchy."

"Leave it." Shin-Woo sighed. "It will get chilly on the plane and if you don't have it you will whine about being cold."

Jeremy pouted. "You are just in a bad mood because we are going to see Go Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung." He muttered.

Shin-Woo ignored the blonde and stepped up to the counter. "One for flight Korean Air 715." He smiled politely at the counter clerk.

She took his ticket and passport to verify his information, but did a double take at seeing his name.

"Oh, forgive me." She nodded her head. "I don't mean to gawk."

"It's okay." He gave her another polite smile as he took his papers from her. "We get it a lot."

"My turn!" Jeremy grinned and bounced to the counter. "Oh, you have a very pretty smile." He stared at the girl who was turning red.

"Jeremy." Shin-Woo scolded. "Hurry up, we will miss our boarding."

"Oh, right." He smiled and nodded to the girl who handed him back his papers. "Thanks!" He grinned from ear to ear before following Shin-Woo, his bright orange carry on rolling behind him.

"How do you think Go Mi Nyu will look?" Jeremy pondered, mostly to himself as they waited in line to board the plane.

"I am sure they will both look just as they did when we saw them last." Shin-Woo replied, pushing up his sunglasses.

"I bet her hair will be longer." Jeremy rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, anticipation building up in his chest. "I can't wait to see them!"

Shin Woo smiled at his younger bandmate. He admired Jeremy's ability to continue adoring both Nyu and Kyung, despite the tension their relationship had caused among the band. It had been two years since all the initial chaos had erupted within the ranks of A.N. Jell, and it had taken them all some time to gather themselves and return to work as a group. When Nyu and Kyung announced that they were getting married, and were doing so in California where Nyu's new singing career had taken off they were all taken aback. Jeremy had recovered quickly and was excited to see the couple, while he felt like he was grappling with his feelings for Nyu all over again.

Shin-Woo took his seat by the window and stared out at the wing of the plane while they waited for the other passengers to board. Jeremy pulled his large, green headphones over his ears and began to hum along with the song pouring from them.

Jeremy: _"You can hardly wait to tell all your friends,  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine.  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat,  
Every time he walks by._

 _And if your feelin' down,  
He'll pick you up.  
He'll hold you close when you're makin' love.  
He's everything you've been dreaming of.  
Oh baby."_

Jeremy flipped through the magazine he had pulled from the pocket in the back of the seat in front of him.

Shin-Woo's thoughts were filled with what it would be like seeing Go Mi Nyu again.

Shin-Woo: _"I wish you'd look at me that way.  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine,  
Tellin' me more,  
Than any words could say.  
But you don't even know I'm alive.  
Baby to you all I am,  
Is the invisible man._

 _You don't see me, baby."_

Shin-Woo pulled the bridal magazine from the pocket in front of him, flipping through the pages he couldn't help but see her wrapped up in each dress, the white fabric a contrast to her long, dark hair.

Jeremy: _"You probably spend hours on the phone,  
Talkin' bout nothin' at all.  
It doesn't matter what the conversation,  
Just as long as he calls._

 _Lost in a love so real,  
And so sincere,  
And you'll wipe away  
Others dear.  
Your face lights up whenever he appears."_

Closing the magazine, Shin-Woo shoved it into the pocket on Jeremy's side and continued to stare out the window.

Shin-Woo: _"I wish you'd look at me that way,  
Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine,  
Tellin' me more,  
Than any words could say.  
But you don't even know I'm alive.  
Baby to you all I am,  
Is the invisible man."_

The flight was long. Thirteen hours long.

Shin-Woo stretched his legs as he stood from his seat.

Jeremy pulled his baggage from the compartment above them, and yawned. "I am tired, Hyung…" He mumbled.

"It is ten in the morning here." Shin-Woo made his way down the aisle. "We still have to have lunch with them, and attend a party tonight."

"Oh right." Jeremy nodded sleepily. "A party."

"We will get some coffee once we get off, that will help." Shin-Woo smiled at the tired expression on Jeremy's face. "We can get through today together, okay?"

Jeremy nodded exuberantly, the ponytail on his head bobbing back and forth. "Yes, Hyung." He managed a smile.

Shin-Woo smiled as he stepped onto the tiled floor of LAX, at least they could get away without being as easily recognized here. He pulled his hat and sunglasses off, stuffing them in his shoulder bag.

"Jeremy." He called to the trudging man. "You don't need your sunglasses here."

"Right." He slowly pulled them off and hung them from the collar of his shirt.

Shin-Woo had to chuckle to himself, he had never seen Jeremy so jet-lagged, they must be getting older.

"Here!" They heard a voice call to them. "Here! Shin-Woo Hyung! Jeremy!" It was familiar, so familiar that it left a knot in Shin-Woo's stomach.

They both turned to see Go Mi Nyu standing about thirty feet away, waving her arms in the air, a disinterested Tae Kyung standing next to her.

"Here we go." Shin-Woo mumbled to himself. "You can do this. You told yourself you would do whatever is best for her, and support her no matter what, as long as she is happy." He swallowed hard. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jeremy sat across from Shin-Woo in the dark room filled with music and flashing lights.

"How long do you think we need to stay here?" Jeremy called to his quiet friend.

"Go Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung haven't gotten here yet, I think we need to at least wait until they get here." He smiled. "I know you are tired."

Jeremy nodded, his eyes half-lidded.

"They're here!" They barely heard someone yell over the booming bass.

Everyone turned to look at the large staircase that led down onto the main floor of the club that had been rented for the party. Tae Kyung had his hair pulled back, and was wearing all black. In his hand was Nyu's hand, she was wearing a slimming white dress with a matching coat and her hair long.

Shin-Woo felt as though his heart would burst from his chest watching her descend from the stairs. They paused at the bottom of the stairs for a moment before turning to greet the crowd that was waiting for them. Shin-Woo caught a glimpse of two girls standing close behind Nyu as they made their way to the table the two boys had claimed as their own.

"Shin-Woo!" Nyu smiled. "Jeremy!" She greeted them in turn. "I am so glad to see you again!"

"It's always good to see you too!" Jeremy grinned at the girl. "And now we've gotten to see you twice in one day!"

"Oh, these are my friends that I have made here in America!" She turned so the two girls were in view of the table. "Rose and Killian." The two girls smiled and waved.

Jeremy returned their wave and smile.

"Killian is a writer here in town. She does work for several major shows as well as songs for several artists. She wrote one of the songs on my new album." Nyu motioned to the girl with green streaks in her dark hair.

"Rose does costumes and fashion for many of the same shows that Killian writes for. She also has her own clothing line we are trying to launch for her." The taller girl with dark auburn hair stepped forward and waved again.

"Mi-Cha…" Shin-Woo breathed.

Jeremy giggled, letting out a small snort before covering his mouth.

"What?" Nyu leaned in to hear.

"Nothing…" Shin-Woo smiled. "It is good to meet you."

"Let's get drinks, Nyu!" Killian pulled on her sleeve.

"Excuse us." Nyu bowed slightly before shuffling off after the other two girls towards the bar.

"They are pretty…" Jeremy watched them go.

"Yes…" Shin-Woo agreed.

"Maybe Nyu will introduce us again later, when it is not so loud…" Jeremy sighed, his tiredness showing through.

"Yes…" Shin-Woo nodded again, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes far away on the girls standing at the bar.

* * *

The song that Jeremy and Shin-Woo sing on the plane in this chapter is 'Invisible Man' by 98 Degrees


	2. Just Dance

The heavy bass thudded around them as the three girls sat at the bar and sipped their drinks.

"So," Killian eyed Nyu. "You are getting married in two days, are you excited!?" Her eyes were wide as she asked the small girl.

"I am exhausted." Nyu admitted. "There is so much going on, I can hardly keep up."

"You are doing great, I am sure." Rose rested her hand over Nyu's that were folded on the bar.

"I don't feel like it." She smiled. "I am very tired."

"That's normal." Rose patted her hands.

"You would know…" Killian mumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

The other two girls stared at her as she set her whiskey down.

"I am so sorry!" She turned red. "Did I say that out loud?" She glanced at her drink. "Perhaps I shouldn't finish this."

"No, you're right." Rose swallowed her rum in one go. "Drink up. I want to have a good time tonight. I have spent too long pretending to be in mourning."

"Now, that is my Rosebud!" Killian hollered as she downed her whiskey.

Nyu giggled.

"So," Killian rested her chin in her hand. "Those two you just introduced us to…"

"Yes," Nyu's smile faded. "They are the two I was telling you about last night."

"I still can't believe that." Rose shook her head. "It's like something from a TV drama."

Killian giggled. "Yea, like something Rose would write in one of her fanfics."

"Shut up!" Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Conner!" Killian raised a hand, motioning for the bartender. "Another round!"

The tall red-head nodded as he pulled three clean glasses from the shelf.

"They all confessed feelings for you." Rose continued to slowly shake her head in disbelief, a smile on her lips as she glanced back at the table where the three boys sat. "They aren't bad looking."

"No…" Nyu blushed. "I just didn't love them."

"Yea, you have the hots for Cactus Boy." Killian rolled her eyes and glanced at Tae Kyung.

Nyu wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Whatever you say…" Killian sighed as she turned to face Connor. "Thanks dude." She smiled and winked at him.

"I think your friend is hitting on me." Connor smiled and nudged Rose.

"I think you are flattering yourself." Rose chuckled. "But keep aiming for those stars, little brother, keep aiming." She downed half her drink.

"Whoa there… slow down." Connor frowned. "Keep an eye on her, Killi, for me?"

"Done, and done." Killian raised her glass. "Promise."

"Oh, and these are on the house." He motioned to the drinks. "In honor of Miss Nyu's impending wedding."

"Thank you." Nyu nodded to Connor.

"My pleasure." He smiled at the trio. "Have a good evening ladies." He retreated to the other end of the bar, where another customer was trying to place an order.

"Where's Derrik?" Rose frowned at Killian. "I thought he was supposed to come with you tonight."

Killian rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know where he is… or what he is doing."

"I don't know why you put up with him." Rose sighed and drank the rest of her drink.

"I should go greet guests." Nyu pouted glancing at her fiancé.

"Wait!" Killian grabbed her hand. "Before you leave us for Prickly Puss, could you reintroduce us to those two guys? They look really lonely."

The girls glanced back at the table.

"Sure." Nyu smiled. "They do look a little sad."

* * *

"Hyung!" Shin-Woo glanced at the voice that had called to him. He saw Nyu making her way across the club to where he and Jeremy were sitting, this time it was only the two girls with her.

"I have to go greet guests with Tae Kyung, but I don't want to leave Rose and Killian on their own." She smiled at the table. "Would you please take care of them?" She turned her attention to her companions. "Please take care of them too." She whispered.

Killian grinned. "Of course!" She plopped down next to Jeremy. "I will take the one that smiles," She glanced at Shin-Woo. "Rose can have Mr. Serious Face."

Rose smiled at the solemn looking man. He returned her smile with a small one of his own and scooted further into the booth seat to allow room for her to sit.

"So, you guys are from Korea also?" Killian asked as she took another swallow from her drink.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded. "We all live in Seoul."

"I would love to visit Korea." Rose smiled, glancing at Shin-Woo.

"Shin-Woo Hyung won't say much." Jeremy smiled at the red head. "His English isn't as good as Nyu's and mine, he is self-conscious."

Shin-Woo glared at his friend. "My English is good enough." He frowned.

Jeremy's smile widened. "Oh, Hyung wants to make a good impression!"

"I know!" Killian finished her drink. "I will buy a round of shots, and we should dance!"

"Ooohhh!" Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Killian stood from the table. "Help me carry them?" She motioned to Jeremy.

He nodded. "Of course!"

Rose watched the two wade through the crowd back to the bar.

The pair sat in silence waiting for the return of their friends.

Shin-Woo glanced at the quiet girl. He thought she was really very pretty, and seemed pleasant company, but he just didn't know what to say.

"How do you know…" He began, but was cut off by Jeremy setting glasses on the table.

"Drink up!" Jeremy grinned. "I want to dance."

The four finished their shots and made their way to the dancefloor.

Rose and Killian were arm in arm as they stumbled out and began to move to the music. When the song ended and the beginning of the next song played over the speakers Killian grabbed Jeremy's arm.

"I love this song!" She grinned.

Killian: _I've had a little bit too much, much.  
All of the people start to rush._

Rose: _Start to rush by._

She stumbled over to Rose, giggling.

Killian: _A dizzy twister dance,  
I can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._

Rose giggled along with her friend.

Rose: _What's going on, on the floor?_

Killian: _I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

Rose: _Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

Killian: _I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

The girls motioned to the guys to join them.

Rose and Killian: _Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance._

Killian: _Spin that record babe._

Rose and Killian: _Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance._

Rose: _Gonna be okay._

Rose and Killian: _Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Jeremy joined them, a grin on his face.

"Derrik would never drink with me, or dance like this!" Killian shouted, elated.

"Who's Derrik?" Jeremy asked as they bounced around on the floor.

"Her boyfriend." Rose yelled over the music.

"Oh," Jeremy nodded, his face falling.

Killian rolled her eyes. She pulled on Rose's sleeve to get her friend's attention.

Killian: _Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

Rose nodded as though she understood, her half-lidded eyes wrinkled on the sides from her smile. She glanced down at her shirt and her expression turned to confusion.

Rose: _How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside out right?_

Killian laughed.

Killian: _Control your poison, babe  
"Roses have thorns," they say._

Rose grinned.

Rose: _And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

Killian: _What's going on, on the floor?_

Rose: _I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

Killian: _Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

Rose: _I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

Jeremy grabbed Shin-Woo by the sleeve and pulled him in with their group.

"You should have fun, Hyung." The boy pouted. "Don't leave me all alone."

Rose and Killian: _Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance._

Rose: _Spin that record babe._

Rose and Killian: _Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance._

Killian: _Gonna be okay._

Rose and Killian: _Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

* * *

Killian giggled as she stumbled out of the club, her heels hanging from her fingers.

"I haven't had that much fun in a looooooong time!" She exclaimed. "Derrik doesn't know what he missed."

Jeremy followed her, a smile on his face.

Rose stumbled out after the pair, her shoes in her hands as well. Shin-Woo followed her, his hands out, ready to catch the tipsy girl.

"Where are we going now?" She sleepily asked Killian.

"Jeremy!" Shin-Woo called. "We can't take these girls anywhere else tonight, they are already drunk and about to fall asleep." He spoke in Korean.

"Hyung!" Jeremy grabbed Killian's arm as she stumbled forward. "I don't think we can just leave them either."

"I think it might be best if we just went home for now…" Rose sighed as she watched her drunk friend swing around in the blonde boy's grasp.

Jeremy nodded. "We will walk you home."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, we actually live just down the street."

"This way!" Killian hollered and tramped forward on the sidewalk.

Rose pulled one of her shoes back on a foot as she watched Jeremy chase after Killian.

Shin-Woo reached out an arm for her to hold.

"Thank you." She smiled and wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

He nodded, a small smile on his mouth.

"So," Rose released his arm and began to follow the two heading further away. "You are in town for the wedding, right?"

Shin-Woo nodded.

"I love weddings." She looked up to the stars. "Well, I used to love weddings." Her voice fell.

Glancing to the side at her quiet companion she saw the same sadness she felt in his eyes.

"I am glad to be going to this wedding!" She tried to lighten the mood. "Nyu and her Cactus are in love, for sure."

"I will never fall in love." Shin-Woo said dryly. "There is nothing for me in love."

Rose nodded, folding her hands in front of her. "Me either."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The song in this chapter is 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa. Enjoy!


End file.
